Eyes of an Angel
by staramberlight
Summary: my first fic, so don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1

A/n Sorry, for those of you who are confused. I know it's too choppy.

As for Root, I really wanted to bring him back. I know this is not that good and I'm really sorry. I won't update soon, I just wrote and posted. No major plans.

_**Chapter 1**_

Artemis was thinking of something as usual. He sat in front of his computer. He was trying to upgrade security. He checked the look through the lens. A blur of green flashed, to fast for the naked eye. He chuckled. Probably Holly, trying to evade his security. His deep blue eyes followed her as she made it to the door.

'' Captain, come in.'' Artemis smiled. Holly rolled her eyes. '' I suppose you saw me coming?'' Her short auburn hair was tousled. She was wearing a grass green jacket with turquoise jeans. '' Naturally.'' Artemis drawled. '' A favor, I presume?'' He asked. His intense eyes stared into her lovely hazel ones. She grinned sheepishly. '' Foaly thought I should go on a vacation. Everyone agreed and Root made sure I didn't argue.'' Artemis nodded knowingly. '' So he softened the command by sending you here instead of a spa.'' Holly nodded.

It was winter vacation at school. His parents decide to visit China. Artemis had decided not go. His knowledge of winter in China was that it was freezing cold. Beckett and Myles had a childish fantasy to travel around the world. They had of course, accompanied the Fowl parents. Artemis cherished the times free of his parents these days. Lately, his parents have been nagging him to spend some ''family time'' together.

" So…" Holly said cheerfully, " where am I staying?'' Juliet Butler had strolled into the room. She gasped. "Holly!" Juliet shrieked. Juliet ran over and squeezed holly. " Careful, now," Holly gasped. "When you're done suffocating Holly, would you show her to the guest room?" Artemis's tone was half-irritated and half-amused. "Yes, yes of course." Juliet murmured. Then she turned to Holly, again. "You have no idea what it's been like, having only Dom and Arty. It's disastrous, they have no passion for fashion." Juliet sniffed. " The green suits you, of course. I feel better already just looking at you." Juliet complimented warmly. " Oh, yeah, so anyway, I'm just glad to have a female in the house, basically." She finished. Artemis rolled his eyes. " So, Juliet?" Artemis implied. "Oh, yeah," Juliet grinned. " C'mon Holly."

Juliet sauntered into the hallway. She opened a beige door with a golden doorknob. " It has a lock, mirror, drawers and a desk," she said sounding like a house seller. Holly smiled at the beautiful human. " Thanks, Juliet." Holly frowned for a moment. " Wait, have you grown?" Juliet nodded proudly. " Oh, and Artemis might sleep in here if the construction in his room isn't done yet." Holly froze. And then, she collapsed.

"What happened to her?" a voice asked. " Well, I told her you might sleep here for the night, because your room isn't set up yet. I think that's why she fainted," another voice replied. Someone sighed. "Okay, Juliet. Is Butler still out?" Silence. "Alright, I'll just wait until she wakes up." The door closed. "Holly," Artemis (of course) shook her gently. Her hazel eyes flickered open. " Sorry," she mumbled. "It's alright," Artemis breathed. " Give me your hand, Holly." Artemis said gently. " Why?" She sat strait up. " I'm checking your pulse." He replied. She stretched out her wrist. He pressed one delicate, ghostly pale finger to her vein. _Ba-dump, ba-dump,_

_ba-dump, ba-dump. _" Are you okay, Holly?" Artemis asked, " Your heart rate is a little faster than normal." " Of course I'm okay," Holly snapped, " I'm an elf, my heart rate should be faster than yours." " You're not sure about that." Artemis said confidently. Holly knew he was right. She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything at the moment. " Your fingers are ice cold." Artemis said with concern. He put a hand on her forehead. " No, you don't have a fever." He pressed his hands against hers. She shivered involuntarily. She pressed herself closer. "Holly, I think you're just stressed." Artemis said. " Maybe, you should go to sleep," he continued. He pushed her shoulders and head down to her pillow. " Good night, Captain," he said softly. He walked quietly out the door. He was right, though. She should get some sleep… Before she drifted off, she thought of one last image. The eyes of Artemis, the eyes of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thank you for all the reviews! I had no idea there were actually people who liked my terrible writing. But, you can speak your thoughts and break the truth to me.** I'm a terrible writer.** So thanks to: Liris, jonove1203, oreostar, theSunlitEarth, , -names, crazy person alert, Daze Fowl, and Jewel. I love you all. *sob*, so happy! Oh and p.s. I'm keeping their original eye colour! Chapter 2

"Holly," Artemis shook her gently. "Holly, do you want to get up to eat?" he asked quietly. Holly blinked a few times. She suddenly realized how hungry she felt. "Yes," she whispered. "You might be a bit sore for a while," he told her. She groaned. It was no wonder she felt sore everywhere. "Do you need help getting up?" he teased lightly. "I'm fine," she snapped. She groaned again. She lifted an arm. It felt heavy. "Perhaps you do need help," he muttered. He took her hands and pulled her gently off the bed. She trembled a bit. She stood wobbling for a few seconds before she fell onto Artemis. "Holly," he said, steadying her. "I'm okay," she mumbled. " Do you want to eat in bed or in the kitchen?" he asked. " Can I eat in bed?" He nodded. "Holly, we need to talk," he started hesitantly. "Foaly and Root didn't send you here for some random vacation. You're pretty ill. I've been trying to analyze it. You're going to be quite sore for the next few days." Holly stared. " So they sent me here, so I couldn't pass on the disease?" she asked. " Well, it's quite contagious," he said. " And you, Butler and Juliet?" she asked quietly. " Only to fairies." He surmised. There was a pause. " They only did it to protect you, Holly. " He looked into her earthy hazel eyes. She sat up fiercely. " But why couldn't they just tell me? I could've handled this, it's not a big deal, '' she blurted. " They had no idea how you would react. You could've denied you were sick, refused to leave…" He counted off the possibilities. There was another silence. " Thanks, Arty," she whispered. They leaned closer and closer to each other. The door flew open. " Damn, where is that mascara?" someone shouted. Juliet, dramatic as always, flung open the door.

A/N: sorry, for the long wait! I know it probably doesn't measure up to your expectations, but at least I gave my all. Give reviews if you want, but I'm not gonna bribe you. And sorry all my chapters are so short.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I took so long! I wrote it a long time ago, but I rewrote it. I have a lot of Kiwanis that finished just a week ago. I took my time relaxing. I know my writing moves too fast and sorry. Give me suggestions, though I know you hate me, so go ahead and be rude.

Juliet stared.

" Well?" she demanded. "Out with it, who took it?" she shouted, actually furious. Artemis and Holly exchanged a glance. "I haven't seen it," Holly said with a straight face. "It's in your hand." Artemis missed nothing. In Juliet's sweaty palm, she clutched a tube of black liquid. Juliet's eyes darted to her hand. She stared at it. "Yay! Thank you!" and with that happy response she skipped out of the room.

_Ooh, _Juliet thought. _Artemis and Holly sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _She laughed silently. Maybe, just maybe, she'd give them a little nudge into a relationship.

Artemis stood up.

" You must be starving. I'm sorry, Captain, I'll go get your food," he said stiffly. Holly smiled. That was awkward Artemis Fowl for you. He walked to the door and opened it. He turned and started to say something. Than he clamped his mouth shut, turned and walked out the door.

Holly lay down backwards. _Artemis, _she thought. He really was a sweet person. His blue eyes had filled with concern in the most adorable way. His raven black hair falling onto his eyes. This amazing being was human. His style was so sophisticated at the same time. They had been through so much together.

At the same time, Artemis was outside thinking. _Holly… _She was so vulnerable. The little fiery captain was so amazing, it was unbelievable. She was something; he couldn't exactly describe it. The world couldn't afford to lose her, that, he knew. But there was something in her that just made her click. He shook his head. He didn't have time to analyze it. But her eyes, exactly like his, were like magic. Her pretty elfin figure, her hair… It was all so _Holly. _He shook his head again. He couldn't have these thoughts about Holly.

Meanwhile, Butler was watching everything. He wasn't surprised to see Artemis so unsure. The genius had never been unsure, but when it came to love, Artemis had an IQ of zero. He knew Artemis loved a challenge, though. All Artemis had to do was find out that this was a challenge. Once Artemis found a challenge, he wouldn't stop until he beat it.

Juliet was thinking. What could she do? Ask her brother, of course for Artemis's weaknesses, but Holly? What could she do about that firework? So much thinking to do… but she would complete her little mission, oh, yes she would. Artemis and Holly. It sounded so right. Artemis and Holly…

A/n: there! Wooooooo! The next chapter will be even harder to write. (groan) thank you commentators, you know who you are. Again, I'm sorry I took so long and my chapters are all so short. Comment if you like. If you really don't like it, just comment that you hate me. Again, I know I'm a terrible writer and I'm terribly sorry.


End file.
